


Slaying Giants and Stealing Their Hearts

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Past Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, did you guys expect anything less?, giant Quackity, techno has a big family :), the title is very dramatic, there'll eventually be violence but ill warn before hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno goes to find a giant to provoke and instead finds one he takes a liking to.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo literal big q=happy -anon Jams

The town gossip was hot today, according to Phil as he walked into the house with Tommy and Tubbo following behind. Their arms were full of stuff they bought from the market and Tommy was excitedly talking with Tubbo about something no one but the boys could understand. Wilbur made a comment about it, telling them to speak English but it was kind in tone. Despite that, Tommy smacked him on the head gently the moment his arms were free. 

They placed the boxes and bags on the table before Tommy and Tubbo shared one more little mumble before they cornered Techno at his chair excitedly. 

“There’s a giant in the woods!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Ms. Puffy said Skeppy and Bad saw it!” Tubbo added, grinning wide.

Techno stared blankly at them and then gazed down to his coffee cup. “Mhm. Skeppy saw it?” He raised a brow and put the cup on the table. “You sure he ain’t lyin’? He’s been known to cry wolf when he wants to bug Bad,” he pointed out, disbelief evident, “Or anyone really.”

Tommy glanced at Tubbo, giving him a look that the boy could match. “Of course we’re sure, big T,” he commented, crossing his arms and grinning wide. “And, we know because Bad actually saw it! Bad’s trustworthy, right?”

“Hm.” Techno glanced across the table to Phil, who gave him a shrug despite his back being turned. He just knew. 

“Bad  _ did _ say something about it,” he agreed, turning around to grab more stuff to put away. “He seemed pretty entertained though, so take it as you will,” he smiled towards them and then nudged Wilbur’s leg with his foot. “Karl wants you to go help at the clinic,” he told him, “You too boys- you were there when he asked. Go get ready.” 

Wilbur grinned. “Are Dream and them acting up again?” 

“They’re all practicing for some event Eret’s hosting,” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes, “I didn’t get invited of course. They hate children.”

Tubbo nodded and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “They do, they really do.” 

Phil let out a small laugh. “Go get ready, boys,” he warned, but it was playful.

The kids ran off and Wilbur lazily stood up to follow behind them. 

“A giant, huh? I thought they were almost extinct,” Wilbur pointed out calmly. “Or, they’ve at least gone into hiding due to getting hunted.” He knew what he was doing, and it gained him another gentle smack to the head from Phil.

Phil huffed as Wilbur laughed. “They’re quite dangerous,” he agreed slowly, “But… only if provoked. It’s best to leave them be.” He glanced over the table towards Techno, who was standing up. He was already exasperated. “And  _ don’t hunt them just for fun _ ,” he added.

“Dadza, I’d never,” Techno said, placing a hand over his heart. “I just wanna make sure Skeppy wasn’t lying,” he shrugged. “And, if I happen to provoke it and it tries to kill me we’ll see what happens,” he headed to leave, hearing Phil sigh after him. 

Techno moved down the hallway, calling behind him; “Wil, mind grabbing my sword?”

“Not at all!” Wilbur responded, “Give me a minute to fetch my guitar and I’ll bring it down!” 

He nodded and continued to the front door, stopping in the hall to put on his boots and lace them up tight. His mind sketched out a plan for the day and he contemplated swinging around the bakery for some bread, which would work out sense Dream would be over by the training grounds instead of that side of town. He also considered buying some potions but he decided against that. He didn’t even know if he was planning on starting a fight or not, he just wanted to see if the rumor was true. But, then again it was always safe to be prepared.

His eyes rolled as he stood up. He didn’t need to be annoying himself like this today, not if he was going on a “hunt”. He walked towards a coat rack near the door, pulling his cloak off of it and happily putting it over his shoulders. Maybe he was a little excited in being able to have something to do other than garden and perform in the occasional out of town events. 

“Technooo,” Wilbur approached him, holding the tip of the seathe towards him. “Good luck. Don’t get crushed,” he chuckled.

Techno grabbed the weapon, a grin tugging at his lips. “I’ll try not to,” he agreed, turning to head out. “Good luck at the clinic. Don’t kill anyone.”

“No promises!” Wilbur laughed.

* * *

Techno wandered through the back ways towards the outskirts of Town, feeling a bit content in the quiet of the world. Especially as the smell in the air changed from the sap of the woods to the smell of freshly baked sweets. The bakery was always a lovely place to stop by, even if the people who worked there could be annoying. 

He walked inside through the employees entrance, his family got special perks for Fundy and Ranboo working. Plus, Niki just enjoyed their company. 

“Techno!” Ranboo greeted, wiping his palms on his apron. “Are you here to help out?” he asked, but he already knew the answer, turning to place a tray of cupcakes on a rack near the window. 

“I just need some stuff to snack on… Do I have any money leftover from when overpaid a while back?” he asked, glancing off to the side as Fundy walked by the door.

Ranboo hummed and thought it over for a moment. “Hey Fundy! Does Techno still have money left over?” he called in question, turning a bit to look towards the door.

Silence followed and Ranboo sent him an apologetic look before gently tapping the side of his head. Techno didn’t really need the reason, he wasn’t bothered by Ranboo needing to ask. 

“I think he still has a few dollars left! Is he buying more bread? Niki gives him a discount,” he answered and reminded happily.

Ranboo huffed and nodded. “I know the discount. It’s 25% because that’s the date you… uhm,” he furrowed his brows and snapped his fingers for a moment. “Oh! You saved the café from going under because you like the bread.” 

Techno nodded. “It was a spontaneous decision but you guys make really good stuff,” he said, shrugging. “But yeah. I need bread. Just a loaf or two should do, I don’t plan on being out super long.”

“Right,” Ranboo nodded and dipped out the door leading to the front. 

Techno took a good look around the kitchen, finding a picture on the wall near the sinks. He didn’t smile but a fond memory filled him. Family pictures weren’t uncommon, but group photos of those that he considered family were. The photo contained everyone from his brothers and dad to those who work here. Including Dream, though he’d never admit the familial feeling he has towards him. 

It was taken a while ago, Tommy’s wings had hardly developed by that point and Wilbur had just taken Fundy under his wing to teach him piano… Ranboo was new to the group, but Phil had taken an immediate interest in the poor kid after finding him wandering alone- of course he was given a home with them.

The door opened again and Techno acknowledged it with a hum. 

“Two loaves and you owe us nothing,” Ranboo said, passing the bag they were wrapped in towards Techno. “Where are ya heading anyways?” 

Techno took the bag happily, tying it to the handle of his sword. “Just on a walk through the woods,” he said, turning to leave. “I’ll see you at home later,” he waved.

Ranboo nodded. “Right… later.”

* * *

The woods were a natural home to Techno, not to say he particularly dislikes his own, but he tended to enjoy escaping into the trees every now and then. Phil mentioned once or twice that he shared the same ideals when he was younger and supported Techno’s endeavors completely, as long as he was staying safe. 

He supposed this went against that bit, intentionally going after a rumored giant  _ might _ not be that safe. But, he was strong enough to hold his own against most anything, and he knew when he couldn’t handle a fight. This was fine.

He trailed a familiar path for a while before tailing off, trying to think of landmarks Skeppy and Bad might have headed to when they saw the giant. 

Though, he really didn’t need to wonder long when he heard humming coming near a lake he was heading towards. His nerves rose and he was quickly on guard and edge, ready for a fight. He snuck through the trees, following the song until he spotted the water of the lake and a giant sitting near the beach.

Disbelief was one thing, but the idea of Skeppy telling the truth was another and he despised it  _ partly _ because that gave him a bit of credit. And, he really never wanted to admit that.

The humming stopped and he watched as the giant froze, looking up towards the sky and then turning its head. He ducked behind a tree before he could be seen, but heard loud footsteps eventually approaching. 

He held his breath.

“I know you’re there,” a voice said, and while it  _ was _ loud, it had a softer nudge to it. Maybe it sounded a tad unsure. “You can come out… I don’t bite,” it added. 

Well… if he was already caught.

Techno turned out from behind the tree and stepped into the clearing. He had to look up in order to meet the giant’s eyes. He was at least 20 feet tall, which was actually sort of short on the giants side, from what he heard, but they were rare and this was his closest chance to fighting one. _ If he fought it _ . He hadn’t even provoked it yet.

But, he was holding these huge golden flowers and smiled so brightly at the sight of Techno. “Ah! There you are! Hola,” he beamed. He offered a flower down towards him. "Do you wanna be my friend?" he offered, his tone sincere but his voice loud. He sounded so innocent that it stuck out to Techo's impurity. 

The flower was as tall as him and the petals were huge enough to be pillows. He brought a hand up hesitantly and gently felt them out of temptation for the color; yellow had always been a weakness of his. He found an odd pleasure in the softness and felt a tad tempted to lay his head on it. 

His head turned upwards again and he pursed his lips. There wasn't a real benefit in being his friend, he'd argue it was mostly worthless. But, he felt the petal again and shifted his options. "I don't think you want to be my friend," he said, bringing a hand down to rest upon his sword. "Not if you know who I am."

"I don't know who you are," the giant agreed with a slight nod, "but you aren't human, that much I can tell." He grinned widely, and a chuckling noise left him. 

“How…” he trailed off and nodded firmly to himself. Smell.  _ Right _ . He couldn't hide the other half from a giant, their noses were stronger than a humans. They could tell just like another hybrid can tell their own. "So that gives you a reason to trust me?" he raised a brow. 

"Not really," he replied, "but I don't think you'll hurt me like humans have."

The bitterness in the ending took Techno for a loop and his brain stuttered.  _ What.  _

"I’m not exactly liked by them," the giant mumbled, slowly and carefully sitting down, placing his flowers off to the side. "But, that’s the past, right?” he smiled but it almost immediately dropped. 

Techno's hand fell off his blade and he examined the giant again. There were some scars lingering around his lower body and a few were fresh. He cringed internally. 

However instinctual concern filled him as he heard a sniffle. He looked up again, eyes widening as he saw the giant wipe his eyes, tears streaming down his face. His ears pressed down in a form of worry. 

"A-are you here to hurt me too?" he sobbed out the question. "Everyone else i-is gone, and now I'm a-alone! No one talks to me, no one wants to know me!" A tear dropped and Techno stepped back a few feet to avoid the puddle it caused. “I- I just… I just want a friend…”

Suddenly the urge of the hunt was gone and was replaced by an awkward sympathy. He glanced around for a moment, not quite sure what to do. He jus showed up and the giant already seemed so vulnerable. This wasn’t part of his usual stuff. He was meant to be the cold-blooded sword guy. Not the comforting prey type. 

Despite that, he spotted something and quickly bent down to yank it from the patch of grass st his feet. He turned back towards the giant and offered up a lovely red flower. "Hey. I-uh, I'm not sure… I'm not sure about being friends but… I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, a promise in his voice. 

The giant opened his eyes and gasped softly through a sob. He let a hand come down and gently brushed the tip of his finger against the petals, mirroring Techno’s earlier actions to his own flower. "You… do you mean it?" he asked as his breath hitched.

"Only if you stop crying," Techno said. 

The giant nodded and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down. He smiled a tad despite his breath still shaking and gently grabbed Techno, lifting him up a bit away from his face. "We'll be best friends," he said confidently, a bit more reassured.

"Best friends?" Techno mumbled, looking towards the ground as he was lifted. He was only mildly alarmed that he could be dropped. "I don't even know your name."

"Quackity!" The giant said quickly. "Call me Quackity. You?" 

He held him at eye level, and that was honestly more comfortable than having to crane his neck upwards. "Techno," he said smoothly, nodding a bit. “Why don’t we find you somewhere safe to stay, Quackity,” he offered.

Quackity let out a chirp at that idea. Techno was happy to know he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impulsing posting this cause i wanna get big q off my mind qwq -anon Jams

With introductions aside, Techno was now sitting in the Giant's palm and pulling out a map. He unrolled the paper and examined it before glancing around. "Do ya know which way you came from?" he asked, looking up at him. 

Quackity nodded and titled his head to the right. South, opposite way from the town. 

"Alright. You passed the mountains then," he noted, gaining a nod. "Did ya pass by an abandoned castle?"

"Yeah," Quackity answered with another nod. "It was sorta small," he remembered. 

Techno glanced at the map again before nodding as well. "Can you take us there? I think I know a spot you can stay so the town won't come huntin' ya down," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This kept everyone safe at least. And, if someone came looking and found nothing, it would keep Skeppy as the boy who cried wolf.

Quackity began to move, showing he agreed. He ended up heading back to the lake to grab his bag, but after headed south. He hummed softly as he walked, and Techno found some ease in the music. It wasn't a familiar tune but it soothed him a bit from his usual alertness. It gave him a minute to recap his day as well. He found a bit of pride in what he was doing now compared to his earlier plans. Phil would probably be relieved in the fact he didn't slay the giant, and he could brag about seeing one. It was a win-win all around. 

Honestly, he was still coming to terms with the fact he met a giant. He could hardly keep in the fact he was being carried by one. The wind flew through his hair, he felt like he wad flying when he closed his eyes. It felt as fast as riding a minecart as well, even if it was just a stroll for the giant. 

It was surprising how quickly they made it to the abandoned castle. Techno directed the giant towards a large rock wall that held a platou. That led towards the mountains. Along the wall there was a waterfall, and behind that there was a large cave. 

The cave was dimly illuminated near the back with redstone torches. It kept the light low. 

"Woah," Quackity mumbled, crouching down so Techno could hop from his palm. "Is this your home?" he asked, looking around. "Its kinda bare."

Techno rolled his eyes. "No. I come here when I need a break from people," he said, walking towards a chest. He pulled out some actual torches and lit them, hanging them on the wall. "It's meant to be a breather area but sometimes I work here," he said, gesturing to some potion stands.

Quackity nodded and sat down completely, smiling. "You're really gonna let me stay here?" he asked. "It's been so long since I've had a ceiling to sleep under! Thank you so much," he beamed, grinning widely.

Techno hummed with a small nod. "You can stay here for a while. I wouldn't go walking in the woods much until the rumor you exist dies down," he explained before looking up at him. "Do you have blankets or anything?" he asked. 

The giant nodded again and grabbed his bag, pulling out a blanket and small pillow. "I have most of what I need except food," he admitted. 

"I can get you food," Techno said, "it's pretty easy to hunt sheep around here- if you eat meat." He shrugged a bit. "Or, if you know how I can just show ya the best area to hunt them," he offered. 

"Show me!" Quackity agreed with a nod. "I can hunt myself, it's pretty easy at my size to just catch 'em," he chuckled, making grabby hands. "Oh, maybe I could make you something to eat as a thank you? Would you stay for dinner?" he asked.

Techno smiled slightly before shaking his head. "I'll think about it," he said. "Lets head back out then- I'll show you the safest way there." He huffed in surprise as a hand gently grabbed him and Quackity stood up- he wasn't used to being carried quite yet. "Warn me before you do that," he stated, gaining an apologetic laugh in response.

* * *

The two spent the day hunting, Techno showing Quackity multiple spots and together nabbing about ten sheep. It wasn't the best score ever, but it would do for the giants appetite. Techno led him back to the cave, giving directions as the giant carried him. 

Evening was approaching and Techno felt it was time to leave. He waited until the giant was settled however. "I gotta head home," he said, watching as he Quackity prepared his food. "I'll come back to check on you though," he promised.

Quackity paused what he was doing, looking towards the piglin with a frown. "Will you come back soon?" he asked, leaning down on his hands to somewhat be at eye level with him- though he was still a bit tall. "I'll miss you if you don't come back soon," he warned, "you're really fun."

Techno fought back a smile, gently touching Quackity's finger. "Promise," he agreed softly. "First chance I get I'll be back. I wanna try and find some stuff for you first- maybe some clothes. Do you have any extras?" he asked.

Quackity shook his head.

"Alright."  _ Damn _ . "I think I know someone who can help…" he trailed off before stepping away, heading out with a wave. "Later Quackity!"

Quackity watched him go, frowning momentarily before he smiled softly. "Bye," he called back before going back to making his food. 

* * *

Techno made it home far later than he would have preferred. The sun had already set and the stars were sparkling in the sky. But, a lovely smell emitted from the house which meant he hadn't missed dinner. He was  _ quite _ happy about that.

He walked inside, closing the door softly before kicking off his boots. He managed to just barely get his cloak off before he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Techno!" Tommy grinned, nailing him in the arm with a punch before laughing and hugging his side. "Welcome home big T!" he beamed.

Techno stared at him before patting his head gently. "Hello," he greeted. He looked up and noticed Wil had entered the hallway, a look of relief in his eyes. "What's got you both worked up?" he asked. 

"You just took a while to get home is all," he answered, messing with his hands. He did a once over on both Techno and the cloak. "And you're not bloody… I thought you were going on a hunt?" he pouted. 

Techno shrugged. "I said I was gonna make sure Skeppy wasn't lying," he stated, glancing around Wilbur. "I couldn't find anything… is Ranboo home?" he asked.

Wilbur shook his head. "He's still at the shop. Fundy had to go early and Niki needed a hand a while longer…" he trailed off. "Are you alright? It's not like you to give up a target," he stepped forward. "Did something happen this time around?"

"Drop it," Techno warned, glaring through the disguise of his brother's worry. He could see the deviousness underneath. "I'm not humoring you, asshole."

Wilbur's lips stretched into a wide grin with those words, as though his theory was confirmed. "You lost your kill!" He accused him proudly. "Dadza it's finally happened!" he shouted, turning on his heels to run off. 

Techno rolled his eyes and glanced down as Tommy released him. 

"Did you really lose the kill?" he asked, tilting his head some.

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment. Techno considered answering, but Tommy shared a similar trait to him. Sometimes words weren't needed. The kid nodded before he began to walk away, a frown on his face. "You're stupid, T," he commented. "Dad! He fucked up!'

"I already told him Tommy!"

Techno breathed out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair, tugging softly. He followed along towards the kitchen after a moment. He could hear the two making up wild accusations as to how he lost his kill, how he never found the giant.

He turned into the room, moving to take his seat at the rectangle table, right across from Wilbur. His mind tuned the other two out, partially from irritation and partially from being uninterested. He eyed the seat beside him, mentally scolding Ranboo for not being there. He needed to check with him…

"Hey man," Phil said as he placed a pan down in front of Techno, right onto a hotplate. "You had a rough day?" he asked, glancing towards Techno with a soft look.

"It was fine until these two bothered me," Techno grumbled, but there wasn't a true anger in his tone. He was used to them being bothersome. "I'm heading back out tomorrow to try again," he added, shrugging. 

The door opened then and relief flooded Techno. Now maybe he could talk to the othet about clothes. Or, at least tell him he wanted to talk later. When no nosy idiots could hear him.

That was his plan until he heard more than one pair of feet. 

"Phil!" Ranboo called. "Niki and Dream are here. Mind if they have dinner with us?" he asked, turning to peek into the room. 

Great. 

"There's plenty here," Phil assured with a smile, grabbing some extra plates and laying them out. Then, he sat down at the head of the table. "Pull out the guest chair for 'em," said. 

Ranboo grinned and ran off to grab the chairs. Niki and Dream turned into the kitchen.

_ Fucking great. _

* * *

The chatter of the table fell on death ears. Techno ate a bit of his food, but for the most part he was thinking of the giant.  _ Quackity _ . He was a bit worried for him, he had no clue how safe he'd actually be in that cave. He doubted mobs would try and hurt him though.

His ears shifted in worry, flattening against him despite his reassurance. He didn't even know why he was worried- though he figured part of it stemmed from him already enjoying the Giant. Then, his ears immediately perked up as a hand touched his shoulder. 

"So ya went after a giant and didn't invite me?" 

He glanced over and frowned at Dream, shrugging the grip off his shoulder. "I had no obligation to invite you," he said, looking towards his plate. "I'd rather take the credit for myself anyways, much more beneficial that way," he taunted slightly.

"Hm," Dream glanced him over. Then, he grinned slowly. "But, you didn't catch it, right? Which means there's a giant on the loose around here," he pointed out. "That means it's free for the taking."

Techno didn't show it but a dreadful feeling gathered in his stomach at that conclusion. "No- I called dibs! He's my catch," Techno fired back, a glare appearing on his face. "You're not gonna steal another man's prey, are ya?" he dared.

Dream shrugged lazily. "Maybe I will. It'd be nice to beat you at something," he shoved a bite into his mouth before nodding. "A he, huh? So you did see it," he noted, his voice quiet. "I'll have to be on the lookout," he stated, a dare leaking on his tone. He knew what he was doing, he knew  _ Techno.  _

A small price to pay for being friends with a metaphorical demon.

Techno stared at him before he looked back at his plate, his hands tightly gripping his own legs to avoid making a scene. He didn't need the others to know there was, indeed, a giant. 

If Dream wanted to find the giant, he'd have to go through Techno first.


End file.
